How Nerds Do It
by natxtk
Summary: After a long day at work Santana comes home to find Brittany in the swimming pool, this is what happens when she get's an idea that involves Brittany and sun cream. Same universe as Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love. Smut.


**How Nerds Do It**

**I thought I'd try writing a little smut for the first time ever, so please tell me if it sucks and don't judge my awfulness either… I just want to see if I'm semi okay at writing it to see if I could start including it in my other stories or if it's really really bad. **

**This is also in the same universe as Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love, just so you know.**

* * *

Santana let out a long sigh as she slammed the front door closed behind her. Work had been stressful because her deadline was coming up fast and she still had two songs to record. Not to mention that it was Brittany's day off so they didn't get to sneak in their kisses that she thrived on during the day. She felt seriously Brittany deprived in that moment.

"Baby, I'm home!" Santana called.

She waited a few seconds and frowned when she didn't hear Brittany call back or the familiar light padding of her footsteps. Santana dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes. She wandered through the house first looking in the kitchen then in the living room, she even looked in the music room but Brittany wasn't there either. Santana was about to go fetch her phone from her bag to call her fiancé when she heard soft splashing coming from outside.

Santana walked over to the window and sure enough, Brittany was there in the pool swimming laps and it didn't look like she showed any sign of stopping. A smirk shaped Santana's lips as an idea formed in her head.

She quickly jogged up stairs and to their bedroom where she ripped open the closet doors and stepped inside. Santana rummaged through the drawers and smiled victoriously when she found what she had been looking for. Stripping out of her clothes she tugged on the black strapless bikini. She had only bought it last week and Brittany still hadn't seen it on her yet.

Going over to the mirror, Santana checked she looked all right. She readjusted the top so her cleavage looked amazing but not too obvious so Brittany would catch on to her plan. With a final nod of approval to herself, Santana grabbed a bottle of sun cream from the top of the dresser and headed back downstairs.

When Santana got outside Brittany was still swimming lengths of the pool. She went to the side, propping one hand on her hip as she waited for Brittany to realise she was there. It didn't take long. Brittany was always able to tell when Santana was near, it was just a sense that she had. The same way Santana could always tell when Brittany was close.

Brittany stopped her front crawl in the middle of the pool; she brushed her hair out of her eyes and squinted her eyes to look up at Santana with an adoring smile. Her grin quickly changed though, her jaw dropping slightly at the sight of her fiancé standing there. Brittany's eyes slowly ran up Santana's body. First she saw Santana's legs, they were tanned and seemed to go on forever. She gulped when she eyed Santana's abs and she almost forgot how to swim when her eyes reached Santana's breasts. Brittany's not going to lie, she was pretty sure she was drooling by the time her gaze got to Santana's face.

She smiled almost bashfully when she saw Santana smirking down at her, obviously enjoying Brittany's leering.

"Hey-" Brittany coughed to clear her throat when her first word came out as a high pitched squeak, Santana chuckled lightly, "Hey San, when did you get back?" she tried again.

"Only like ten minutes ago," Santana informed, "I saw you out here and I thought I'd come join you," she said her voice low.

Brittany nodded slowly, she was still having a hard time concentrating with Santana's breasts pretty much staring her in the face and she was finding it difficult to process Santana's words.

"Oh um…yeah," Brittany said lamely, "Are you coming in?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could put some sun cream on me?" Santana asked, her voice innocent, "I don't want to burn"

"Sure," Brittany quickly agreed.

She eagerly swam to the side of the pool and pushed herself out. Santana held the bottle out for Brittany to take but all she was really paying attention to was the way the water ran down Brittany's soft skin. She stared especially long at the valley of Brittany's breasts where the water droplets ran down and disappeared. The only thing Santana was thinking was how jealous she was of those water drops; she didn't even care how sad or weird that was.

Brittany took the bottle from Santana, shaking her out of her staring haze. Santana glanced at Brittany then who had a slight pink tinge to her cheeks from her staring and Santana couldn't help but think how adorable Brittany was, still getting embarrassed after all this time together.

Santana silently went over to the sunbeds and Brittany followed, she laid down on her stomach. She felt excitement building up inside her at the thought of Brittany soon having her hands on her, having missed the feeling all day. Santana heard the squelching noise as Brittany squirted some of the lotion onto her hands.

A small gasp was uttered from both girls as Brittany's hands touched the warm skin of Santana's shoulders. Brittany ran her hands over Santana's shoulders and down her back, gently massaging as she went. Santana groaned in annoyance when she felt Brittany's hands skate up her sides narrowly missing the sides of her breasts. Brittany giggled lightly and did the motion again. She loved teasing Santana.

Santana made another sound in protest as Brittany retracted her hands to get more sun cream, then sighed in contentment as she felt Brittany's hands again but this time on her calves. It made her toes curl the way Brittany firmly but gently massaged the cool cream into her skin. She felt a wave of pleasure run down her spine as Brittany's fingers edged closer to her centre but Brittany pulled her hands away just before to get more cream and then doing the other leg starting at her calves again. Santana moaned in disappointment again, this definitely was turning out how she planned. Finally she snapped, she needed Brittany to touch her.

"Britt, please," she begged.

"What is it San?" she asked innocently.

"I need you too…" Santana gasped as she felt Brittany's fingers only millimetres away from her core. She felt wetness pool in her bottoms and she was glad that she was wearing a bikini.

"You need me to what?" Brittany husked in Santana's ear causing her to shiver slightly.

"Just…fuck me," she groaned out.

Brittany chuckled lowly and Santana let out an exasperated moan when Brittany began to edge the tips of her fingers down the inside of her legs again.

"But I haven't finished putting sun cream on you yet," Brittany pointed out.

"I don't fucking care," Santana exclaimed.

"I do, I like to finish the job," Brittany said.

Santana huffed in annoyance because once Brittany had her mind set on something she wouldn't give in.

"But you've finished," Santana tried to argue.

"No I haven't," Brittany disagreed.

Santana was about to say something back but then suddenly she was being flipped over and then she was lying on her back, gazing into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"I haven't done you're front"

"I-"

Santana didn't finish her sentence because then she was biting her bottom lip as she groaned at the feeling of having Brittany's hands on her sides just under her breasts. Santana didn't know how long she laid there as Brittany skimmed her hands over Santana's taught abs. It seemed like centuries, Brittany's fingers never going further than the top of her bikini bottoms or the edge of her top. Santana's hands were clenching at her sides and then she just thought _fuck it. _Her body was on fire and she couldn't sit or well lie there for another second without doing something.

Reaching up quickly Santana grasped the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down to kiss the same time as she lent up. Their lips moved together heatedly and Santana didn't know how she could resist that long. Santana let out a noise that was mixed between a moan and a gasp when Brittany swung her leg over Santana's waist straddling her. Her kisses became more vigorous as Brittany ground her hips roughly down onto hers.

Santana edged her hands up Brittany's back and when her fingers came in contact with her bikini strap she gave a small tug and the knot came undone. Santana quickly did the same to the one around Brittany's neck before tossing the piece of material carelessly aside. She broke the kiss to gaze down at Brittany's chest. Her hands went up to cup both breasts and knead gently.

"You are so beautiful," Santana said her voice coated with lust but also sincerity.

Brittany's skin blushed a light shad of pink and it made Santana grin wildly. She shuffled down so she could capture one of Brittany's tight nipples in her mouth while her hand still palmed Brittany's other breast. Santana flicked her tongue over Brittany's nipple making her throw her head back and moan loudly, the noise making Santana groan as well, sending shock waves through Brittany's body.

"San, please," Brittany panted.

That was all Santana needed to hear before sliding her hand down Brittany's stomach and dipping into Brittany's bikini bottoms. Santana groaned as she felt how wet Brittany was. Her fingers easily glided over Brittany.

Brittany gasped, "I need-"

Santana slide a single finger into Brittany. Both girls simultaneously moaned, Santana couldn't get enough of this feeling and she didn't think she ever would. Brittany ground her hips harder onto Santana's hand.

"More San," she pleaded.

Brittany almost shouted when she felt Santana remove her hand completely. Santana grasped the edges of Brittany's bikini bottoms before pushing them down her hips. Brittany got the message and quickly removed them; she noticed that Santana was still fully clothed. Well as 'fully clothed' you can be in a bikini anyway.

Deciding to fix that little problem she urged Santana to sit up before reaching behind her back and unclipping the clasp and then throwing in to join the small pile of clothes on the floor. Brittany quickly pulled Santana's bikini bottoms down her legs and then the article of clothing was also tossed on the ground. Brittany took a moment to admire Santana's stunning body, from her toned legs and stomach to her tousled hair and lust filled eyes. Then Santana was grasping Brittany's shoulders and flipping them over.

Brittany saw a glint in Santana's eyes for just a second but then their lips were fused together again and she pretty much forgot everything she had been thinking about. Santana began to trail her plump lips over to Brittany's ear, taking the lobe between her lips and sucking gently. She then traced her way to Brittany's jaw and down to her neck being sure to suck viciously on the skin their, leaving a mark. Santana knew Brittany would most likely kill her later for it but neither one of the girls could care less right then.

Santana paid special attention to Brittany's breasts, alternately licking and sucking on one and then trailing kisses to the other and doing the same. She breathed in deeply as she kissed her way down Brittany's stomach loving the way the smell of the water combined with Brittany's natural scent.

But when Santana finally reached her destination, she shuffled down more and placed feather light kisses on the inside of Brittany's thighs, her hands placed just on the top of Brittany' thighs. She was getting her own back. Brittany bucked her hips aching to be touched.

"D-don't tease San," she ground out her voice heavy with want.

Santana ignored Brittany's pleas at first, continuing to nibble and suck on Brittany's skin mere centimetres away from where Brittany wanted her most. Brittany's hands tangled in Santana's hair as she tried to control her want.

"San," Brittany breathed.

Santana gave in; she only had to extend a little before her lips came in contact with Brittany's centre. Brittany groaned in satisfaction as her hips bucked unconsciously. Santana loved how Brittany tasted, sweet and tangy at the same time and she knew that this was the one flavour she would never get tired of. She latched her lips onto Brittany's clit, eliciting a soft moan from Brittany. Santana brushed the tip of her tongue over the hardened nub first lightly then more determinedly.

"Don't- don't stop," Brittany begged egging Santana on.

Santana unfastened her lips to slide her tongue through Brittany's lips. She licked up and down Brittany three times before Brittany couldn't take the teasing anymore and practically ordered Santana to fuck her like she meant it or she wouldn't get any for the next month. Santana chuckled quietly to herself before giving a small subtle nod. After what seemed like eternity to Brittany, Santana slipped her tongue inside, Brittany's tight walls immediately clenched around the wanted intrusion. Santana pushed her tongue in as far she could, her nose bumping Brittany's clit adding to the pleasure radiating through Brittany's body. Santana only had to thrust her tongue into Brittany four times before she felt the blonde coming apart beneath her. Santana continued to drive into Brittany slowly helping her down from her high.

After placing one final kiss, Santana shuffled up Brittany's body until she was lying on top of her, their fronts moulding together perfectly. Santana licked her lips still tasting Brittany's deliciousness.

"That," Brittany huffed, "Was amazing," she concluded.

"I could tell," Santana smirked before leaning down to kiss Brittany deeply, "Come on baby, I think there's a shower with our name on it."

* * *

**So that was it... tell me what you thought.**


End file.
